


The Side Quest

by ava2822



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Attachment Issues, Black Character(s), Childhood Friends, Complete, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Mental Instability, Mexican Character, Minor Violence, Muslim Character, Native American Character(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava2822/pseuds/ava2822
Summary: Irene is beautiful and kind. She is smart and humble and she is the perfect amount of shy. Her golden hair falls in perfect waves every time.Sometimes, if you look close enough, people swear she glows.Harley knows in this whirlwind she calls life, Irene is the main character, and she is the comedic relief best friend. This role suits her just fine, thank you very much.Except, when Irene goes missing and her parents are found gravely injured, someone needs to step up and figure out what happened. And Harley... well... Harleys not going to do that. The police are perfectly capable of finding out what happened. Then the document arrives...In a journey of danger, intrigue, and facing emotions she'd rather keep hidden, Harley finds herself figuring out that maybe, just maybe, not everyone is destined to be pushed to the side.





	1. Chapter 1

_And in the blink of an eye, the child I was became the creature I am. -Alexandra Christo_

My story is not one that is customarily told. My story is one for the background; something you hear about, but never in detail. My story does not _start_ today, but today was the last normal day of my life. 

The swish of a paintbrush on canvas stopped abruptly as a light melody rang out through the bright room. Sighing, I reached around, patting down the purple duvet until I found my phone. I turned off the alarm, and looked over at the girl who stood in front of me. Red paint stained a patch of her golden hair. Putting down the paintbrush, she looked over at me. 

Irenes lips curved into a slight smile, "Do you want me to drive you there? I need to go shopping around the area anyways, I'm almost out of red paint."

"I wonder why?" I rolled my eyes playfully, pointing up at the red stain. Patting around on her hair, she found the sticky spot; her hand coming back coated in red paint. Blushing, she walked over to the bathroom adjoining her room, "Give me two minutes, you want to hit the coffee shop on the way there?"

"No thanks, last time I walked in there with coffee, I ended up spilling on my shirt. You should've seen the look she gave me!"

Soft laughter tinkled out of the bathroom. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I don't think Dr. Fariq is capable of any kind of frown."

I faked a shudder, "You don't know her like I do, she has frown lines specifically from me." The door to Irenes room squeaked open as a dark brown nose pushed it open. Jumping up, I went over and ruffled the golden retrievers floppy ears.

"Sunshine believes me, don't you girl?" I gave her nose a sloppy kiss. "If Sunshine could talk, she would agree with everything you say." Irene piped up, walked into the room, paint covered shirt in her hand. I quickly looked back down to the dog. "That's why she's my favourite."

A quiet rustling of clothes, then Irene walked over to me, car keys jangling in her hand. "You're staying for dinner right? I think mom's making lasagna, with chicken!"

"Yeah." I said, walking out to her car, "My mom's working, so lasagna is better than whatever sad meal I'd cook up."

I jumped into the familiar passenger seat of the white jeep, the soft leather warm from the afternoon sun. As the car started, I inspected my face in the mirror, my dark eyes framed with purple eye-bags. 

"I shouldn't of stayed up so late, but Professor Murry's class is kicking my ass with all the homework." Irene hummed, changing the radio station. "I said I'd give you my notes as soon as Nick is done using them."

I gagged, "Ugh, I don't want anything Nick touched. You know he's just copying them word-for-word right?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but I don't want him to fail the class." She waved at a couple classmates stopped at the red light with us. "And you know he's just putting all his effort into soccer."

"Cliché much?" I muttered as we pulled up to Dr. Fariqs office. "Thanks for the ride angel, see you in an hour."

She waved me off, rolling her green eyes at me. "Harley. Don't call me angel or I'm leaving you stranded!"

"Bye angel!" I skipped off, ignoring the exaggerated flipping me off hanging out of the car window.

I walked into the overly decorated waiting room, making a be-line from the door to the office. Quiet classical music played out of the speaker attached to the ceiling. Sitting down on the soft couch, I waited, scrolling through my phone.

The door creaked open, "I almost thought someone was breaking in, you being five minutes early and all." Dr. Fariq said with a soft smile. She lead me to a different room, sitting down in the opposing chair. She smoothed out her lilac headscarf and took a notepad out of her bag. 

"Irene dropped me off." I put a hand to my chest in fake hurt, "But your very little faith in me hurts Mary."

Mary gave me a knowing look, "It is less faith than it is knowing you, and knowing that you only show up on time when Irene brings you."

"I have to drive slowly and safely," I shrugged, "You don't want me getting in a car wreck, you'd lose your main source of income."

"I know for a fact that you don't drive slowly or safely, as when I see you pulling in, I wonder if I should contact whoever gave you your licence, and have them fired." She grinned. My eyes widened, "Ouch, same goes for you and your therapy licence."

"Then who would you talk about your trauma with?" I laid back on the couch, stretching my legs. "My trauma makes me interesting Mary, maybe I don't want to lose it."

"Your trauma make you traumatized Harley. Why don't we begin." I rolled my eyes, "Agree to disagree I guess."

~~~

Steven and Helen Nelson are practically my parents. They watched me grow up side by side with Irene for almost fifteen years, I'm 19 now, so that's a hell of a long time. They always treated me like their own daughter, even as Irene and I grew different. 

I still can't believe Irene likes me, if I'm honest. It blows my mind sometimes that someone as perfect as her is my best friend, and that I am hers.

I guess I was staring at her, because Irene bumps my knee with hers lightly, giving me a _You good?_ look. I can feel my face flush as I nod back at her.

"Harley, how's your mom?" I look up at Helen, her kind green eyes mirrors of her daughters. "Oh you know, the usual. She's working, taking all the shifts she can. It's flu season so... there are a bunch of sick kids that need to be entertained." I picked at my nails, avoiding everyones gaze.

The conversation quickly changes thanks to Irene, who I shot a grateful smile at. She winked casually in return.

When dinner is over we returned to Irenes room, arguing over what movie we should watch. In the blink of an eye, it's ten o'clock.

"Do you want to stay overnight?" Irene said as she put down her buzzing phone. There is some emotion on her face I can't place.

I checked my phone, finding a text from my mom. "I should go home, my mom just got back." I grinned at her, "See you tomorrow angel." 

Something flashed in her eyes, and she pulled her lips up into a weary smile. "'Night devil"

~~~

Braiding back my hair, I waited for Irene to respond to my text. I glared at the undoing braid in the mirror. It's my fault really, I cut my hair on a whim a few weeks ago and now it's too short. Black flyaways framed my face.

My phone beeped, but it was just a reminder to leave. I'd texted Irene and asked if she wanted a ride to school, but she didn't reply. She's probably already there.

Pulling into campus, I glared at a swarm of younger kids loitering in the parking lot, and they promptly scurried away- one of the perks of being mean looking. I check my phone again, noting the time, and pick up my speed on the way to class.

Throughout the day, multiple people come up to me asking about Irene. This includes Nick, who walked over to me empty-handed.

"Could you tell Irene that I haven't had the chance to look at the notes yet. I've been busy with soccer." I nod, hoping he'll move along quickly.

He gives me a slimy grin, and began to say something. "Even if you weren't a disgusting jerk, you still wouldn't have a chance. Now move along." I said, sneering at him. He skulked away, frowning.

As I walked back to my car, I considered what to get for Irene. She must be sick. I decided on black liquorice, her favourite. Much to my chagrin, considering it's absolutely disgusting.

I was halfway down her street when I saw to cop cars. The red and blue lights flashed, illuminating the yellow _Do Not Cross_ tape around the Nelsons house. Screeching to a stop, I quickly jumped out, and ran up to the nearest officer.

"Excuse me, yeah. Hi," A familiar face turned towards me. "What is going on? Where is everyone?" The cop was Officer Lang, familiar from the stranger danger courses from elementary school. 

The sides of his lips curled into a sad smile. "Harley, we were just about to call you. Is your mother around?" I frowned at him, daring a look at the open front door behind him. 

"She's working, is it necessary for her to be here?" He looked almost relieved, "You're over eighteen right?” After a moment I nodded, and he gestured for me to follow him inside. "Then we need to talk."

My hand slipped into my pocket, where my keys lay, now grasped tightly in my fingers. I caught up to Officer Lang in a few strides, my long legs keeping pace with him. "Can you tell me what exactly is happening please?"

We sat across each other at the Nelsons pristine dining table, an unfamiliar stench of chemicals hung in the air. Their house was always clean, but never to this extent; this was… professional.

Lang cleared his throat, eyes full of pity meeting mine. "There has been an incident, and we were hoping you could help us."

I ran my fingers exasperatedly through my hair. "What incident?!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Nelson are hurt Harley. They were attacked early this morning." My eyes widened, and I stared up at him for a moment. A choked laugh burbled out of me, world blurring as my eyes filled with salty tears.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" I stood up, wooden chair screeching against the hardwood floor. 

"Where are they?" My arms flung out as I turned my head, searching for the family that raised me. "Harley..." The Officers deep voice came from behind me, oozing with pity. 

I barely made it to the kitchen sink before I heaved up the contents of my stomach, choking from vomit and from sobbing.

I whirled back to face Lang, wiping vomit off my chin with my sleeve. "Where the _hell_ is Irene?" I could feel the worry radiating out of me.

"That is why we need your help... Irene is missing."

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes it feels like someone else is wearing my body. -Warsan Shire_

Irene is missing. Irene is missing. Irene is missing.

"What the fuck do you mean Irene is _missing_?!" I bared my teeth at Officer Lang, wanting to smack the pity out of his eyes.

"We think the Nelsons were a target of the mob. Mr. Nelson was the lawyer assigned to the case of one of the major players." I blinked up at him, brain slowly processing.

"We think they targeted him and his whole family because he may have shared some furtive information with them. Speaking of this, did he share any information with you?" When I gave him an incredulous look he began again.

"In case we need to put you in protective custody. If he told you anything, you might be in danger." I slumped back onto the chair, head in my hands.

"I don't know anything... he never said anything to me." I wiped my eyes, looking back at him. "What does this have to do with Irene?"

He sighed, regret written all over his face. "She escaped, thank God. But now we don't know where she is." He leaned over to me. "We can't protect her if we can't find her. Harley, is there anywhere you can think of where she might be hiding out."

My head was going a million miles per hour; thoughts racing. I tried to think of anywhere she could've gone, but it was as though I could barely picture her face.

"Can I look in her room?" I asked Officer Lang. He must've heard the desperation in my voice, because he agreed and walked me up there.

The sheer familiarity of the room made salty tears leak from my eyes once again. The purple bedspread I'd spent so many sleepovers on. The whiteboard we had hung on her light yellow walls.

Looking closer at the whiteboard, I saw that Irene had made a to-do list. That wasn't uncommon, she was the type to write everything out. It was the contents of the list that made me do a double-take:

To-Do ~ Wednesday

-Buy Sunshine a new toy✔️

-Finish Professor Murry's homework

-Finish painting for Harley's birthday✔️

-Finish reading Harley's book recommendation

-Water plants✔️

-Find new curtains online

Frowning at the board, I studied the homework task. She told me yesterday she'd finished it, Nick having her notes was proof of that. And the book recommendation, I hadn't given her a book in years, not since we realized how different our literature tastes-or our tastes in general- were.

I surveyed to room, eyes landing on the book sitting on her usually empty nightstand. Immediately, my heart pounded. 

Turning to Officer Lang, I made a point to sit sadly on Irenes bed, hugging a stuffy comfortingly. I peered up at him, eyes already filled with tears.

"Did I see coffee downstairs?" I asked him, voice wobbling. Startling slightly, he met my eyes, looking me over, seeing a young girl in mourning.

"Yeah," He said gruffly, opening the door, "I'll go get you a cup, try to remember any other details you can. Irenes safety depends on it." I nodded, sniffling.

The door shut behind him, and I slowly counted to five before bolting up from the bed. Discarding the teddy bear, I rushed over to the nightstand; to the book laying there.

_Irene laughed, holding the book as though it was dirty underwear. "What makes you think I will like this one, as opposed to the others you've given me?" I grabbed the book, hugging it against my chest._

_"This one is so good though, it has to be my new favourite." I look down at her, feeling giddy. "It's about a boy who sees a crime, and tries to report it to the police-"_

_"-as one does." Irene interjected, grinning. I stick my tongue out at her, but continue on. "That's what you don't get though... it was a mafia killing, and the police..." I put my face close to hers, foreheads touching as I lower my voice. "The police are in on it, all of them. So they pretend that he is making it up._

_"And I'm not going to tell you what happens at the end, but it's really good." Irene stops, considering it. She then snatches the book from my hands._

_"Fine, but only because you recommended it." I felt my cheeks grow hot and I turn away from her._

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered, flipping through the book. This couldn't be a coincidence, but what did this have to do with the homework from Professor Murrys class? What was she trying to tell me?

I sit back on the bed, my knees curled up against my chest. My body felt as though I'd drunk 50 cups of coffee. I could feel adrenaline racing and could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

Something in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was Irenes easel. On it was a canvas. A neatly written Harley was on a note taped to the front.

Opening up the handwritten letter, tears pooled in my eyes once again. Written in Irenes neat scrawl was a simple message:

To the dearest of friends,

My belated gift to you for your 19th birthday. I know adulthood will treat you well.

To all the adventures that have yet to begin.

You're an angel

Irene

The painting was blurred through my tears. I blinked them away as I took in the art she had created for me. A sob broke through my lips.

A silhouette of two people was a stark black against the vivid oranges and pinks of the sunset. The figures were jumping off an old wooden dock, hand in hand. An old fishing cabin in the background.

The words On Purpose were artfully written in sprawling gold letters.

I picked up the canvas gingerly, hugging it close to my chest. "On purpose Irene." I whispered into the painting. "On purpose."

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Draw it. The me who is not here. Who is the ghost in this room. -Jorie Graham_

The drive home was a daze. Police questions blurred with flimsy excuses. I knew I needed to make a plan, but I couldn't do it with all the cops around.

I sat in my room, staring down at my phone. I don't know how far the police went, but if my phone was tapped, or if they were following me, I couldn't start acting strange now.

I went up to my room, changing out of the clothes I had worn to school into something more... nice? I knew where I needed to go, and if I had to become my worst nightmare to find Irene, then I would.

As I drove in my car, I planned how I would leave town. I had the money, a pang of guilt in my heart confirmed it. I knew Irene had the money, considering the shoebox we'd been collecting it in was missing.

_"Don't you ever dream of leaving this place?" Irene asked, poking my knee with her foot. I hummed, pondering the question. I didn't really plan for the future, not the way she did. I couldn't really see myself anywhere but here: me, lying on her bed halfheartedly doing homework, and Irene, lying on the floor, arms spread, as if painting a picture of the future in the air._

_"We're thirteen Harley, we are practically adults. I mean... we could travel anywhere in the world. Where would you want to go?"_

_"I'll follow you on your travels. Your sidekick and bodyguard." She rolled over to peer up at me skeptically. "Bodyguard?"_

_"For... you know... dangerous people. In all the movies tourists get robbed."_

_Irene nodded solemnly. "Plus," I added, "we can't even afford to travel. I read in the newspaper that some airplane tickets cost over $2000! And that is per person!"_

_Irene thought for a moment, her chin resting on her hand, golden hair shining in the sunlight. She suddenly jumped up, running over to her closet. After some banging around, she emerged gleefully with a shoebox._

_"This box is from my new converse." She opened it and tossed the shoes aside. "We can start a collection of money. I can paint the box, make it all pretty!"_

_I grinned at her, "For our future adventures."_

I blink back tears, careful not to smudge the mascara I had delicately applied. I pulled into the driveway, shuddering slightly as I got out of the car, textbook in hand. Lightly, I rapped a few knocks on the door. I tucked my hair nervously behind my ear for the people in the car I'd watched follow me here.

A startled face greeted me at the door, his mahogany skin going pale as he saw me standing in front of him. 

"Harley... what the hell are you doing-" I cut him off, "May I come in? I need your help with some homework from Professor Murrys class." Nick blinked, noting the anxiousness in my gaze. He stepped aside, shutting the door behind me.

As soon as the door shut, I groaned, letting the facade fall away. "Sorry about that dipshit, but I needed it to be believable. Irene trusted you for some bizarre reason, so I guess I can too. TEMPORARILY... since I still hate you."

He brushed off the jibes, planting himself in front of me. "Trust me with what?" I grit my teeth, pushing past him. "It's unimportant, where are the notes Irene gave you?"

Nick grabbed my wrist, noted the death look I gave him, and immediately dropped it. "Harley Juliette Espinoza, put down your fucking walls for one second and talk to me, please."

I glared at him, "You don't know anything about me, so don't call me that." He rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch. His arms crossed expectantly.

I pursed my lips, but sat down on the couch next to him. "Did you read to notes Irene lent you? Because I really don't know what the hell is going on."

Nick studied my face thoughtfully, before disappearing up the stairs for a moment. He returned with a bundle of papers. Setting them down on the coffee table in front of us, he turned to look at me. 

"How is notes on pre-calculus going to explain why you're dressed like a normal person?" I shot him the finger and turned to look at the notes.

The first few were math notes, as were the last few, but everything in the middle... those were not.

Nick sucked in a breath as he read over my shoulder. Names, properties, crimes, you name it. Everything was here.

On the final page of crimes, the last crime was written in in black pen, tear streaked and smudged.

Steven and Helen Nelson-Attempted Murder

Irene Nelson-Attempted Murder.

A final teary note written under that:

_Please help me Devil. You know where I'll be. Please hurry._

"FUCK." I yelled, slamming the table, sending the papers flying. I got off the couch, standing in the middle of the living room shaking.

"I-I can't. I don't know-" I was hyperventilating, black mascara tears sliding down my face. I ran to the kitchen, bracing myself over the sink.

My whole body was trembling, I could barely stand. Memories of Irene and her parents flashing through my brain. The cool metal of the sink bit into my hands. I could hear Nicks slow footfalls as he entered the room, coming up beside me.

He turned me around, pulling me into a tight hug. At first I fought, trying to push him away, but then I sank into his arms. My face pushed against his white shirt, leaving black mascara stains.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his voice muffled from talking with his head in the crook of my neck. 

I don't know how long we stood there, him letting me sob until there was nothing left, until I was hollowed out, a ghost of myself.

He sat me down at the kitchen table, and moved to the stove, heating up some canned soup. While it warmed, he brought me a cold glass of water. As I hesitantly sipped it, he sat across from me.

"I want to help you. And before you say anything, she was my friend too. She trusted me enough to hide the documents. They are also following you, not me. I can take us to where she is, my parents are away on a business trip. They won't be back for over a week." He grasped my hands, "You can trust me, my name wasn't on that list. Please Harley."

"Okay." I said, my voice small. He sighed in relief, leaving to bring me soup. I know I should feel embarrassed, I'd never cried like that in front of Irene, not even when I lost me dad. But I couldn't find the energy to feel anything. I could barely bring the spoon of soup to my lips.

"Will your mom be home tonight?" When I shook my head, he continued, "You can stay in my guest room, I'll get some pjs from my sisters old stuff. I murmured a thank you as he left, slurping down the rest of his soup.

I relied on muscled memory alone to change clothes, wash my face, get into bed. But as tired as I was, I just stared at the ceiling, picturing her face long into the night.

~~~

We were sitting around the table, going over the documents Irene had left us. We had a list of things we needed to do. Nate was inspecting looking over it one last time.

"We have a car- we are using mine. You said you have money, but do you think it's enough?" I nodded, so he continued. "We'll leave our phones and credit cards. Can you think of anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "We can't pack too much, just the bare necessities in a backpack. We don't want to raise suspicion. All I need to do is pack my bag and leave a note for my mom."

"And you're sure she'll be okay with this?" I gave him a hard look, "You know how she is. She won't even notice; and the mob... or whatever won't bother her once they actually talk to her."

Nate checked his watch, "If you drive home now, you'll have nine hours until I pick you up at two." I checked my phone, surprised when I realized we'd spent the entire day planning.

I got up, stretching and sighing. "Don't forget to stuff yourself with food." I said, not turning to face him. "I always do." He replied, forcing out a stiff laugh.

As I drove in my car, I tried to subtly scope out any people that were following me. I had seen one outside of Nates house, but we had planned for that. So now I was sporting one of his t-shirts. As repulsed as it made me, a girl sleeping over at her boyfriends house after hearing bad news wasn't unimaginable.

My front door greeted me, the brown paint chipped and peeling. I put my key in, going to unlock it, but found it already unlocked. Quietly, I pushed it open, heart pounding. I let out a relieved sigh as long brown hair flashed across my vision.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you were home." My mom turned away from the sink, where she was filling up a plastic watering can.

"Ah, Harley. I've been wondering when you'd be home. How was school?" She strode across the kitchen, to a fake plant sitting on the worn metal dining table.

"School was great. I've been meaning to tell you-" I walked over to get a towel, "-I am going on a hiking trip with Nick, you remember Nick right? Anyways, I'll be gone for a while, maybe a week, so you're going to have to go grocery shopping." I threw her the towel. She started, realizing the potted plant had overflowed, and now water was pooling in the warped area of the table. Warped from the countless other times she had done this.

"Nick! That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. How is he doing these days? Still playing soccer? You used to beat him in every game you played, you know."

I let out a light laugh. "I'm sure he would beat me now. I think he's on a soccer scholarship at the university."

She clapped her hands together, "Wow, that's amazing. Tell him I said hello!" I gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I will, don't worry." I walked over the the fridge. "I'm going to leave you a note reminding you where I am, but since I will be hiking so far up the mountains, I won't have my phone with me, because there is no cell service."

My mother nodded absentmindedly, staring at her plastic plant. I sighed as I taped the note to the fridge. I then opened it, surveying the contents. Leftover AlegrÃ­as grabbed my attention, and I precariously stacked a few pieces in my hand as I walked to my room.

Packing my bag was quick, I only wore a few of the same clothes anyways. I knelt down, scouring around for an old pair of running shoes. Finding them, I reached into the left one, pulling out a thick manilla envelope.

_A knock at the door startled me out of my book. Scowling, I opened it, coming face-to-face with a tall, lanky man. Clearing his throat, he trained his watery grey eyes on me._

_"Are you Harley Espinoza?" He asked, peering around the room. "Who wants to know?" I shot back at him, arms crossed. My mom always told me to get her if it was a stranger at the door, but I was fifteen now, I could handle one man on my own. Plus, she was just in her room, so one shout and she'd come running._

_"My name is Justin Chen. I am a lawyer from Marshells Law office. I have a document for you. Is there an adult present?"_

_I called for my mother, intrigued as to why this man was asking for me. She sat him down at the table, getting him a cup of coffee. He laid out an envelope and a piece of paper._

_"I have an inheritance for you, as decreed in this last will and testament." I heard my mother stop stirring in sugar as she listened to what he was saying. "This is from one: Jonathan Espinoza. Your father."_

_The smashing of porcelain made us both look up. My mother was standing there, tears filling her eyes. "Say that again."_

_He paused, looking at her mother cautiously. "The deceased's name is Jonathan Espinoza." Harleys mothers eyes went wild._

_"That cannot be true, we would've been notified." The lawyers face went red, and he made himself busy searching through papers._

_"It would've been... just over two months ago." She let out a pained gasp, hand clutching her chest._

My father had left early on, I don't have a single memory of him. I resented him for breaking my mothers heart, but didn't care that he left me, I had my mom.

His death broke more than my moms heart though, something in her finally snapped. I spent years blaming myself, hating myself for being a stressor to a single mother. I still do. Every day.

She still works full time. Her boss kept her there out of pity. She doesn't do much, but it's enough to pay the bills.

I hate him now, my father. He took with him my only family, leaving fifteen year old me to parent the shell of a mother I once knew.

Now I had no parents, Helen and Steven were fighting for their lives. I thought the worst of the pain was over when the grief of losing someone that was still alive was bad, but now they might be really, truly gone, and I didn't know what I was going to do.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't want to be pitied and I don't know how to be loved. -Keith Haring_

The gravel crunched under thick tires. Each sound felt like a flare in the silent night. We didn't talk, whether from the exhaustion that seeped deep into my bones, or the adrenaline that hot wired my nerves, setting my body on fire.

I caught a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye, bright against the pitch black night. "Stop." I said urgently to Nick, jumping out of the car. I didn't dare use a flashlight as I crept along the side of the road, heat pounding.

All of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground, pinned down tight. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as a mount of golden fur lay on top of me.

"Sunshine!" I cried out, hot tears of relief forming in the corners of my eyes. "You stupid dog, I almost killed you!" I withdrew my hand from my pocket, where an old pocketknife was laying.

"I take it we aren't going to leave her behind." Nicks voice came from the darkness. "You finally got one thing right." I said, burying my face in her soft fur.

He sighed, "Then let's go, before we literally get killed because you got body slammed by a dog." I shot him a glare, before leading Sunshine to Nicks black SUV. I opened the side door, letting her make herself comfortable in the backseats.

Feeling more normal than I had in days, I reached around to buckle myself in. I returned to continuing my job of surveying the streets while Nick drove, looking for any signs we were being followed.

When we were finally a few towns over, and definitely not being followed, I let out a shaky laugh. "We did it." I said, looking up at Nick. Relief sparkled in his brown eyes.

"We did it." He repeated, and bursted out in laughter. Together we laughed until tears sprouted from the corners of our eyes.

The laughter died down to comfortable silence. The only sound was a faint pattering of rain against the windshield.

After a while, Nick asked: "Do you think she's okay?" He didn't take his eyes from the road. I looked over at him. His knuckles were white from gripping the leather steering wheel. His whole body was tense.

"I do." I replied, turning to look out my window. Watching the trees zip by in a blur of green. "She is smarter than anyone I know. If I were to put money on anyone surviving this, it would be her."

"You don't have enough faith in yourself." He turned to meet my eyes. "I know what you've been through. You need to give yourself some credit."

I scoffed, facing away from him. "You don't know anything about me. Don't act like you do."

"And who's fault is that?!" He pushed, gritting his teeth. "You were the one to push me away, remember?" He stopped the car, turning to face me completely.

"You did that to yourself!" I interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You made bad choices, and now you have to live with them!"

Nick rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Not this shit again, really Harley. I didn't abandon you and Irene just because I made other friends. I-"

"You chose them over us again and again! And then, to top it all off, you only wanted to come back to your 'loser' friends once Irene got pretty and popular. You didn't give a shit about what we thought.

"All of a sudden you started making eyes at her, but you should know, even if we find her and you walk in all 'knight in shining armour,' she will always be too good for you." I spat out, seething.

"Irene is everything you don't deserve. She is loyal and beautiful and she is good. She would never waste her time on some sleazeball like you."

Nick went red, "You would know, wouldn't you Harley, about how great she is compared to you. You probably only stay being her best friend because you know she would never want to hurt you by leaving. What do you doing it for? Are you going to use her until you can latch on the someone better? Are you jealous because she got to have the perfect dream life where mommy and daddy love each other? Where there is a golden retriever and granite counters? Summer camps and a car on her sixteenth birthday?"

"Fuck. You." I said, crossing my hands over my chest. Nick leaned in, sneering. "That is it, huh. You're jealous that she gets a good life and you get nothing."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF HER YOU ASSHOLE." I yelled, running my hands angrily through my hair. "I'M IN LOVE WITH HER."

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_What suffering is behind your anger? -Sophocles_

Nick stared at me, mouth hanging open in surprise. Pity swam in his dark eyes as he processed what I'd just admitted.

"I'm sorry," He said at last, sitting back in his seat, "I didn't know."

"Well," I gulped, not meeting his eyes, "Neither does she, so..." I crossed my arms protectively over my chest, as though they could block the feelings I'd been carrying around in secret since I was fifteen.

Nick took my hand gently, his callouses rough against mine. "Forgive me." He said, sorrow written on his features. "We will find her, and you will get the happy ending you deserve." He squeezed my hand. "Because you do deserve it Harley, I swear you do."

I turned away from him, looking out the window at the thousands of stars sprinkled like sugar in the night sky. Somewhere out there, under the same blanket of stars, was the woman that I loved. I didn't care how long it took, how many hours I would spend searching, if in the end she was safe.

"Turn the car on then you idiot," I nudged him with my shoulder, "Let's go find Irene."

~~~

"Harley." Nick shook me awake. Blinking groggily, I groaned, stretching out my kinked neck. I looked outside, at the warm yellow glow of morning. Frost coated the grass.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. "Eight," He replied, "You've been sleeping for about four hours. I just stopped because we need gas. I didn't want you to wake up and have me not be here."

I looked over at him, dark purple smudges ringed under his eyes. "You look like shit." I stated, unbuckling my seatbelt, "You fill up the tank and I'll go inside to pay and get us something to eat." He nodded tiredly.

"Wait here Sunshine," I cooed, giving the dog a few pats. "I'll get you some breakfast too."

I rummaged around in my bag, pulling out a few bills. I caught a glimpse of my hair in the mirror, and pulled on a hat for good measure.

The tiny bell chimed as I opened the glass door of the gas station. The smell of burned coffee and sugary drinks hit me full force. Wandering through the isles, I grabbed everything that we could need, including two warm doughnuts for me and Nick as breakfast.

I put everything on the counter, smiling politely at the cashier. As he rung up my stuff, my eyes wandered to the tv displaying news behind him.

As the scene changed, the newscaster gestured behind her to three pictures. My heart stopped as I took in my, Nicks, and Irenes faces displayed on the screen. I caught a glimpse of the text scrolling under them. It said we were the main suspects in the vicious attack against the Nelsons!

Nausea rolled in my gut as I pulled my hat lower. I gave the cashier the money, telling him the keep the change, and bolted out of the store. 

Nick must've seen the look in my eyes because he immediately started the car, and we quickly pulled out of the gas station.

"What the hell is wrong!?" Nick whispered, surveying the empty roads. "You don't need to whisper." I replied, "We're in the car."

He flushed, "Sorry, you just scared the shit outta me." I wrung my hands nervously as a car drove past us. As I explained what happened, his eyes grew wider and wider. Heaving out a sigh, he smacked the steering wheel angrily.

"Oh god... how much food did you get us?" I looked into the plastic grocery bag. "About a days worth."

"And how much farther until we arrive?" He looked almost queasy. I took the map he had packed out of the glove compartment. After a couple of minutes of calculations, I looked back up at him. 

"If we don't stop to sleep, then maybe three days at most." He let out a breath, "Okay then, no stopping."

"Except for now," I said, pulling out the doughnut. "Pull over, I'm gonna drive. You go lay down where Sunshine is. She can go in the passenger seat." Nick started to protest, but after a hard look from me, he pulled the car over.

He ending up sleeping for almost eight hours. I had stopped twice: once to let Sunshine out to pee, and once to refill the gas. I had my hair tied back and a hat pulled down over my face.

When he woke up and we switched spots I tried to fall asleep, but a nagging feeling in my gut kept me up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked, making me jump. I traced the pattern of the raindrops sliding down the window, feeling the cold condensation on my fingers.

"I have a bad feeling: like something is wrong." I sighed, feeling embarrassed. "Never mind, it's silly."

"I don't think it's silly Harley. Don't witches get psychic feelings sometimes?" I looked up at him, bewildered. "What did you just say?!"

Nick shrugged, an evil gleam in his eye, "I though you might have been a witch or something, based on how you dress. You know... all black, and the eyeliner."

I reached around the seat to smack him in the head. I crossed my arms over my chest, shooting a glare his way.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, but in all seriousness: do you want to talk... about her?"

I wiped my hands nervously on my jacket, staring at the floor. "She is the one person I could always count on, you know? I've loved her since we were fifteen.”

The sides of Nicks mouth curved up in a small smile. “I don’t… I’m…” He sighed, trying again. “I’m not in love with Irene, I am just envious of the two of you.”

I shifted in my seat, turning to face him. “I figured you weren’t, I was just-” I looked down at my hands, “-projecting. But what the hell do you mean envious of us. I’m not trying to be blunt- no, I’m gonna be blunt. You are a hell of a lot cooler than us, especially me. What could you possibly be jealous of?”

He barked out a laugh. “I miss you guys!” Nicks kind brown eyes met mine. “We were so close, and suddenly we weren’t, you don’t think that hurt?” He turned away, but not before I saw a flash of hurt on his face.

“Life got complicated, I get that, more than you know; but you walked away. Irene followed you, of course. You don’t see it, but she would take a bullet for you if you asked. So you two left, and I watched as the people who meant everything to me acted like I was dog shit on the bottom of their shoe.” His voice was now just above whisper, but I wished he was shouting at me instead.

“I know I didn’t make it easy on you, but I figured if you were so set on hating me, I’d give you more reasons too. For that I apologize.”

Moments passed as his words sunk in. I blinked, realizing. “Why the actual hell are you apologizing to me? I didn’t even consider what you must have felt.” My voice cracked. “I don’t know how to make it up to you Nick, you never in a million years deserved to be treated like that.”

He waved a hand nonchalantly, “It’s in the past Harley, trust me. We’ve spent enough time being angry at mistakes we made as children.”

The hollow guilt didn’t lessen. “Tell me about your life.” I said, staring at him intently. “For all the things we missed, fill me in.”

For hours we talked, sharing secrets back and forth. With every story told, I felt a weight leaving my chest. At the end, I just felt light. I felt as though, for once in my life, I had nothing to hide.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

_I'll take care of you._

_It's rotten work._

_Not to me. Not if it's you. -Anne Carson_

The day of Irenes fifteenth birthday party, she had invited everyone from our class. Twenty kids were all together at her house. The usually neutral toned house full of greys and whites was now splashed with bright neon pinks and blues.

Irene and I were sitting by the head of the table, handing out pieces of cake on flower shaped paper plates. We ran out of juice boxes so I had run to the kitchen to get more.

A girl come up to Irene, surveying her critically. Lucy, her name was. We had been in school with her for years.

"Are you still going to be friends with her?" I paused by the door, the wood cold against my ear as I leaned against it to listen better.

"Excuse me?" Irene replied. "Harley," Lucy said, "you are still friends with her, why? She's so weird. She's ugly and dresses bad. And have you seen her mom? She is gonna end up just like that, all broken and stuff. I heard someone say she already goes to therapy. You two are so different, you can do a lot better."

I covered my mouth to stifle a sob, running up the carpeted stairs to Irenes room, not wanting to hear her reply. Lucy was right, I was too broken for Irene. I'm just holding her back.

I packed my stuff into the worn black I'd brought; struggling through the blur from the hot tears sliding down my face. Distantly, I heard the door creak open. A gentle hand rested on my shoulder.

"Harley..." Her voice was gentle. "I'm sorry she said that. You know I would never even listen to anything like that." Irene walked around me, wrapping me in her arms. The familiar smell of lemon engulfed my senses.

"I think she's right Irene, I am broken." She started to interrupt, but I beat her to it. "What if I do end up like my mother, spending day after day by herself. Everyone leaves me Irene..." I burst into fresh tears, leaving a wet stain on her light pink shirt. Sobs racking through my shaking body.

"M-my dad, my mom, and... and Nick. I know I'm not easy to love." I looked up at her, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

"And I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave. You don't have to stay just because we were pushed together when we were young."

Irene released me from the hug. "You're being a fool Harley." My eyes widened in surprise. "If you think, for even one second that I'm not going to be friends with you just because I didn't have a 'choice.'" Her eyes hardened.

"I am your friend on purpose. You hear me? On purpose! I choose to be your friend, and I don't care that you think you're broken, because I know you're not. Friendships may be work, but this," She gestured between us, "this is easy. So stop acting like you are nothing, you mean too much to me."

Irene wrapped her arms around me once again, squeezing me almost too tightly. An unfamiliar feeling appeared in me heart, burning like the love I felt for her, for her family. But it was more. The feeling almost made me dizzy. I pushed it to the back of my mind, focusing wholly on Irene.

"On purpose." I said, hugging her back.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

_I am ashes where I was once fire. -Lord Byron_

Driving was one of the greatest freedoms someone could have. There was something so etherial about the way you could leave; escape to another place, another life if you wanted to.

Even now, as I sat in the worn leather drivers seat, having driven for five hours, the feeling was still there. Maybe it was strengthened by the vastness of the night sky. The inky black dotted with stars. 

The moon was bright, only visible due to the reflection of the sun. It would've lived its entire life shrouded in darkness if not for something else. There had to be a metaphor in there somewhere.

The faint jingle of dog tags made me look down, "Good morning sweet girl." I cooed, giving Sunshine a scratch on the chin. Her tail gave a sleepy swish in response.

"Morning." Came a raspy voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes, looking at him through the mirror. Nicks curly black hair was tussled, his clothes wrinkled and in desperate need of a wash.

"It's quarter to six," I said, turning my gaze back to the road ahead of me. "We should be there by ten." 

Nick sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. He rummaged through the food bag stashed on the floor, pulling out one of the crisp green apples we'd gotten from a farm stand the previous day.

He bit into it, the hiss echoing through the car. " I can't believe we've almost made it. It doesn't seem real, you know?"

"Yeah." I replied, distracted by the thought. I met my reflection in the mirror, my shoulder-length black hair wild and dirty. Purple bags were stark against my bronze skin; my brown eyes drooped and puffy.

"Do you want me to drive?" Nick asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Yes, please!" I replied, yawning. My body ached from sitting for so long. So as I got out of the car, I stretched my stiff and tired muscles.

The back seats of the SUV were put down, leaving some room to sleep. I'm tall, but I could just barely fit, and Nicks lanky frame definitely couldn't. I could not bring myself to feel guilty about it though.

As I laid there, the blankets warm from Nick, I was enveloped by a sense of uncertainty. The trees still blurred as we drove past. Sunshines light snores could still be heard, but something gnawed at my heart.

Some part of me was scared, I realized. I was scared to see her. We were so close, mere hours from reuniting; from things going back to the way they were.

For a moment, before the officer reassured me she was alive, I didn't think she was. Death and I were no strangers, but for those few painful seconds, we were eye to eye. The mortality we often forget we have stared at me; looking awfully close to those damned green eyes that encompass my entire being.

In that moment I knew, If hers were the last eyes I would see before my eternity becomes mortality, then so be it.

I didn't want things to go back to the way they were. Watching her from so close, yet oceans apart. I don't think I'd be able to stand it.

It hurt, every day. The casual brush of thighs, a reassuring squeeze of my hand. Thoughtless gestures meaning nothing to her, but everything to me.

The guilt was eating me up inside, I was so sure she would hate me if she knew. No... Irene couldn't hate anyone. She would bottle it up, overthink every little moment. I knew I couldn't do that to her, no matter how I felt.

So I dozed off to the gentle hum of the engine. Dreaming of futures that would never exist.

~~~

"Harley. Harley!" An incessant whispering woke me from a light sleep. "We're here! We made it Harley, we did it!" I sat up quickly, my head narrowly missing crashing into the wall. 

I looked out the window. "It's that one!" I said, pointing to one of the small cabins lining the lake.

"Now to tell if you were right, which is a big if." Nick said, ducking as my hand flew to connect with his head. "I'm always right dickhead. She'll be here."

We got out of the car, the three of us ruffled and dirty. Sunshine ran right up to the door, tail wagging frantically. Nick strutted confidently after her. I lagged behind, wringing my hands nervously.

“Scared?”

I scoffed, “Like I would tell you.”

Nick turned around, and wrapped a comforting hand around my shoulders. "I know I am just a dickhead who's opinions aren't important, but trust me when I say that everything is going to work out the way you want it to. I'm sure of it."

Before I could change my mind, I stood up on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. 

"Thank you." I said, my voice muffled. When I released him, taking a step back, I saw him grinning. "Shut up." I muttered, turning towards the house. Nick whistled playfully, skipping up to me.

I rolled my eyes as I knocked on the old wooden door; the peeling wood leaving splinters on my knuckles. 

"Irene?" I called out, knocking again. I moved to peer in the window, but the grime that crusted it made visibility impossible. 

"Irene?" I repeated, "It's Harley. I'm here with Nick and Sunshine, are you in there?" I looked back at Nick, worry mirrored mine in his eyes.

The creaking of ancient wood had both of us whirling around to face the door. The click of a lock sounded. The brass doorknob turned slowly, flakes of dirt raining off.

Familiar green eyes met mine. The brightness I'd come to know and love had all but vanished. Replaced by the type of sorrow someone as young as Irene should never have felt.

"Oh Angel," I whispered, my voice cracking. I took a step towards her and she flinched back. I raised my hands out slowly.

"You're safe now Irene, I promise you. You're safe." The fog seemed to clear from her head, and she blinked at us.

"Harley?" She asked, her voice timid. A sob broke from her chest, and Irene ran and jumped into my arms. 

I looked over at Nick, who mouthed, "I'm going to get the bags." I shot him a grateful smile, and looked back at the woman in my arms. My heart ached at the sight.

Irenes golden hair was dull with dirt. Her breaths were uneven as she sobbed into my shoulder, her frail body cold and shaking. 

I took her inside, the floorboards wailing in protest. The brown leather sofa shot up clouds of dust as we sat down. I held her face gingerly in my hands, wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"I brought Sunshine," I said to her, "I'm going to go get her okay? I'll come back with some food." Irene nodded, her scraped knees pulled tight to her chest.

My feet stumbled as I escaped the cabin. I went up to the car, sitting in the wide open trunk. Nick came over to me, concern filling his brown eyes.

"How is she?" He asked, taking a seat beside me. I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision.

"I don't know what to do Nick." I ran my hands through my hair, "She's not okay and I don't know how to help her. I would give anything to make her feel better but I don't have anything except her."

He put a hand on my back to comfort me. His hand was cold, even through my shirt. The cabin has no heating, how is Irene staying warm? How is she getting food?

I stood back up, "I gotta go talk to her," I grabbed an apple from the bag. "Just give me a couple more minutes." Sunshine trotted along beside me as we walked back into the cabin.

Irene was on top of Sunshine the moment we entered the threshold. It was quiet for a few moments as I gave her time to reunite with her dog.

"I thought they were fine." Irene whispered, making my attention snap up from the dusty wool rug on the floor. I must've looked confused, so she continued.

"We planned to meet here at the cabin. They told me to go first so they could finish packing." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I stopped at a store two days ago, and saw the headline of a newspaper." She wouldn't meet my eyes, she just kept stroking Sunshine.

"Your face was what caught my eye you know." I started to interrupt, but she continued, "I knew it was a lie, or a cover-up or whatever, but it doesn't matter." Her pale skin was gaunt, stretched tight over her face as she let out a humourless laugh.

Irene stood up suddenly, startling Sunshine. She swept her arms out wide in a careless gesture. 

"I was so careful! They told me we were leaving the day before, so I sent the documents to Nicks to hide, knowing he wouldn't read the 'homework.' I wrote out a fucking to-do list on my whiteboard, knowing you would figure it out and know we were somewhere safe."

"I stopped for gas a town over, and saw someone who I recognized from the list," She looked anywhere but me, letting out another humourless laugh. "I thought I was going to die, and all I could think about was you." She choked out a sob.

"It's always you!" Those pain-filled green eyes finally met mine; and she walked closer, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I thought I was going to die, and my parents might just die, and I'm still fucking thinking of you!"

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Irene, I-"

"No! I'm not finished Harley. I didn't get to grieve because I was worrying about you." She sank to her knees now, putting her head in her hands. 

"I never imagined anyone would get hurt, not... not to this extent. For days I didn't know whether you were alive, or if you were lying in a ditch somewhere because of me; because I was too selfish to go with my parents; because secretly I wanted you to come with me."

I sat down with her eye-to-eye. "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered, my heart pounded in my ears.

"Why do you think Harley? I know you're not an idiot, even if you like to pretend you are." Her face was red with emotions, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Irene looked at me, looked at my clueless face, my nervous eyes.

"I-" She bit her lip, staring down at her hands. "Nothing," She sighed, "I just wanted to let you know."

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

_Mom, am I still young? Can I dream for a few months more? -Mitski_

This rickety old cabin is to me as warm summer days are to people in winter. Familiar, yet so faint in memory. As I trace the railings up to the room I am to stay in, each step brings me deeper into reality.

For these past days, I could think of this as nothing more than an adventure. A disassociation from the fact that my life, and the lives of the people I love most, are in danger. And as I walk these well-worn stairs, the fear hits me harder and harder.

Faint chattering from below me made my ears perk. Irene and Nate talk softly in the kitchen as I unpack my things. There is a chest at the foot of the bed full of thick wool quilts. As I made up my bed, I pondered our next move; if only to distract myself from the grief and worry that threatened to tear me apart.

The documents are with me here. I've hidden them in one of the drawers of kitchen incase any of the people find us. The mob people, I correct myself. Irenes father was a lawyer for someone who ratted out all the people in this gang. They in turn, tried to kill him, his wife, and are now trying to kill me.

I put my fist in my mouth and bite down. Panicked tears burn in the back of my eyes. I'm only a kid, I'm barely nineteen. I haven't even lived; and now I might die. I might die brutally and painfully. My mom can't survive on her own for so long without me. Who will buy groceries or pay the bills or-

I smacked myself in the face. "Get it together dumbass," I whispered, turning towards the door. I made my way briskly to the kitchen, urgency making my breathing heavy. Irene and Nick look up from the table, where all the food is laid out in piles.

"We need to make a plan." I announce, hoping the panic in my voice isn't evident. "We couldn't go to the police in our town, but there are loads of other places with police that won't kill us on sight." I wince at the words as they leave my mouth, wishing I could take them back immediately.

Irenes eyes widen, and tears form in the corners. "You're right," She states, looking up at me. "Now isn't the time to mourn," The tears traced paths through the dirt on her face. "We have to do something, I can't sit here any longer."

"So who do we go to?" Nick asked, raking a hand nervously through his hair. I clench my eyes shut, trying to block out the noise. Think, Harley, Think! Where do all the people in movies go? Not to the police, but to the... My eyes snap open.

"The FBI." I look at my friends, "We have to go to the FBI!"

~~~

The rickety kitchen table is not large. It barely fit me and Irenes family when we would eat dinner together. Now, due to the sparse amount of food laid out on it, it seemed huge. Irene bit her thumb nervously, staring down at the few apples and granola bars.

"That's it." Nick muttered, pushing back from the table. "As the token straight man in the group, I am going to go out and-" He faked a shutter, "-fish for our dinner." Irene laughed into her hand, smiling for the first time in what I can assume was a week.

"Next thing we know you'll be wearing basketball shorts and taking photos with the dead fish for Tinder." I joked, watching his face go from disgust to mock anger.

"You take that back Harley! I may be a man, but I would never wear basketball shorts. And I'm not white, so don't even start with the fish thing." Nick walked to Irene, standing behind her like she was a shield from me.

"Irene would never say that about me, that's why she's my favourite!" I rolled my eyes, flipping him off sarcastically. He mirrored my actions, sticking his tongue out as he walked out the door.

Irene turned to me, "He's not going to catch a single fish is he?" I laughed, watching his retreating figure through the window. "Not a single one."

Nick arrived at the cabin after a few hours, unfortunately fishless. Irene rummaged through the big freezer, pulling out a frozen fish and handing it to him. Her and I laughed until tears sprouted from our eyes, though Nick did not find it as amusing as we did. Sunshine ended up making quick work of the fish.

~~~


	9. Chapter 9

_And if the devil was to ever see you, he'd kiss your eyes and repent, -Farouq Jwaydeh_

There were only two bedrooms in the tiny fishing cabin. I had moved my stuff into the room Irene had settled into, while Nick took the other across the hall. The room we were in was the one Irene and I had always shared when we'd come up every summer.

I was staring out the window at the familiar lake. In the distance, the sun was setting, casting golden rays across the water. Slivers of light shone into the bedroom; displaying all the dust motes in the air.

The door creaked as Irene walked into the room. She blinked in surprise when she found me at the window.

"S-sorry," She stuttered, "I didn't know you were in here." I waved her off, getting up. "Don't worry, I'll leave."

"No, don't!" Irene said suddenly, she blushed. "I just mean... you don't have to leave."

I moved, settling down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, thinking about her outburst earlier. She shuffled over, sitting down beside me.

"I'm okay," she sighed. "It just doesn't feel real, you know? Logically, I know what happened, and I know I'm in denial, But I don't feel it. I've only cried a few times. I've just been emotional, feeling every emotion except sadness. Which is probably why I exploded at you earlier. I'm really sorry for doing that, you didn't deserve it."

I took her hand, staring her directly in the eyes. "You don't need to apologize for anything, okay? What you are feeling is completely normal, everyone experiences worry differently. Don't you remember the psychology course we took?"

That brought a smile out of her. "With Professor Goblin Man? How could I forget?" I burst out laughing, "Ugh, I hated him!"

"Clearly." Irene said, rolling her eyes playfully, "It was all you talked about for weeks." I put a hand to my heart dramatically, flopping down on the bed. We stayed like this for a few minutes, the silence was heavy, but comfortable. Irene broke it first.

"I need to tell you something, it's been weighing on me. The reason I exploded this morning." I sat back up, looking at her nervously.

"I'm telling you this because I don't know what's gonna happen in these next few days. And if... if I something were to happen to me... I couldn't live with you not knowing."

"The reason I kept saying all that stuff, you know the all I could think about was you stuff; is because it's true. All I could think about was you." Irene stared down at her hands. "For a long time, I didn't know what had changed, but it hit me recently. I'm-" She took a steadying breath, "-I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I stared at her, frozen in place. Did I hear that correctly? Did she really just say-

"And you don't have to respond, but I just wanted to tell you before anything happened. Nothing has to change-" Irene chattered nervously.

“-I love you too angel," I whispered, interrupting her "I'm in love with you."

Irene released a breath, looking up at me, her green eyes lined with tears. "Really?"

I took Irenes head in my hands, her soft skin flushed pink. Her lips parted as she let out a faint breath. I didn't even want to blink incase I missed even a moment of her beauty. Beauty I'd spent years trying to describe, but could never find the words to.

Irene moved her head ever-so-slightly closer, connecting our lips. First it was a faint brush, barely there, leaving me wanting more. I opened my eyes to see her staring up at me, uncertainty written on her face.

A small giggle escaped my lips as I brought my face closer to hers, our foreheads touching. I pushed my lips against hers once more. The sweetness of apple intermingling with the taste of her.

Tears sprouted at the corners of my eyes. I never imagined that this would actually happened. But this - this was better that I could've ever dreamed.

My tongue swept hesitantly against hers, and she responded eagerly by lacing her fingers through my hair. My heart soared, sparks erupted from every inch of my body. I could feel her smiling into my lips, and I'm sure she could feel me smiling back.

I had my head on her chest, listening to her steady breathing as she laid in my arms. "Harley?" She whispered. I turned my head to look at her. She met her eyes, a small smile on her lips

"Loving you was the easiest decision I never had to make.”

The words echoed through me, filling my body with pure happiness. My brain stalled on an appropriate response.

“Duh,” I replied cheekily, “look at me.” I touched a finger to my forehead, letting out a hiss. “ _Hot._ ”

Irene rolled her eyes, “Pride is a sin.”

“You know what else is a sin?” I whispered into her ear, shifting slightly so my body pressed down onto hers.

“ _This_.”

~~~

The three of us spent the next few days planning. Irene and I drove to the store to pick up supplies. She went inside while I stayed in the car nervously waiting for her to return.

We also went into a library, using the computer to look up, then print out the directions to the nearest FBI office. It wasn't far, maybe half a days drive away; but Irene had gotten enough provisions to practically last us a week.

We packed up all of our things, closing up the cabin as best we could. None of us were eager to get back on the road, but we needed this to be over.

The light flickered on the dashboard signalling that the car's out of gas. I looked at the map, frowning. We were almost there, not even a half-hours drive from the office, but the car was running on fumes. I pulled into a gas station, and Nick and Irene looked up from their card game.

"I'm just getting gas." I muttered, stretching out my sore muscles. "We'll be there in less than 30 minutes."

The numbers ticked by slowly as the tank filled up. When the ding sounded, I reached into my pocket, counting out the correct amount of money, before heading inside the store to pay.

"Spot four." I told the clerk, dropping the cash onto the counter. I waited for him to ring me up, tapping my foot impatiently. A familiar deep voice from behind me made me jump.

"Harley?" I gulped, turning slowly, meeting the eyes of the unwelcome recognition.

"Officer Lang?"

~~~


	10. Chapter 10

_You play along, because you want to die for love, you always have. -Richard Silken_

"Officer Lang?"

I schooled my features into surprise- just surprise -no fear. Officer Langs thin lips curled into a smile; though his eyes stayed hard-unfeeling.

"Harley, oh it is _so_ great to see you. I was getting very worried, I thought something might've happened." Lang paused, waiting for me to make my move. He wanted to see if I would play this little game. But what he didn't know is: I'm pretty damn good at winning.

My leg flew up, connecting with the soft spot between those uniformed legs. He let out a cry, keeling over in pain. I bolted to the door, the bell clanging as I threw it open. Without waiting to see if he'd recovered, I made a be-line for the car.

The keys were already in the ignition, I turning them as quickly as possible and slammed the car into drive. The car made a U-turn in the parking lot before exiting into the road.

I didn't lift my foot from the pedal until we were at least a mile from the gas station. Turning down a back road, I pulled the car to a stop in some bushes. 

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt a sob explode out of me. Nick opened the door, demanding we switch places and for me to let him drive. I shakily moved into the backseat.

Irenes gentle embrace enveloped me. Not a word was spoken, they just waited in silence for my sobs to stop.

"It was Lang." I whispered, "Officer Lang was there, he found us somehow. We need to get to the FBI Headquarters now." Nick floored it, and we drove in silence; the only noise being Irene giving the occasional direction.

My anxiety never lessened, and I spent the whole drive watching out the window for any trailing cars. Darkness encased us, and Sunshine let out a faint whine. 

"There was no parking on the street." Nick said apologetically. I waved it off, unbuckling my seatbelt impatiently.

"Stay here, okay girl? We'll be back soon." Irene whispered to Sunshine calmingly. I threw my door open, strutting out of the car with a faked aura of confidence.

I tried not to let the eeriness of the underground parking lot diminish my determination. Its flickering lights cast a dim yellow light on the concrete walls. The smell of urine mixed with gasoline made me breathe through my mouth.

Bright white headlights caused the three of us to jump behind a parked car. The SUV continued driving to the opposing side of the large parking lot; so I stepped out.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait?" Irene asked nervously.

I shook my head, continuing to walk. "It didn't even stop. We're so close to being safe, the building is right there. Let's just hurry up at go." Nick grumbled something, but both of my friends followed my lead.

Our footsteps echoed in the damp underground. Some faint commotion had me whirling around, just in time to see a rat scurry under a car. Shuttering, we continued on.

Another thud came from behind us. One hand gripped Irenes tightly, the other wrapped around a pocketknife in my jacket. Nick took a step forward, surveying the dingy parking lot. A figure stepped forward out of the darkness.

I grabbed the back of Nicks shirt, tugging on it and Irenes hand as we made to run the opposite way. Another figure clad in all black blocked the exit. We were surrounded, at least five fully-grown men encircled us. Each with a hand put menacingly on their hip, where a sleek black gun laid.

I could feel Irenes hand tighten around mine anxiously, her nails digging into my skin. Nick stood tall, and to an outside person, remained confident. But I could see his nerves wavering by the way his hands were clenched into fists.

"Hello again Irene." She sucked in a breath, turning her head to look for the owner of that voice.

"I knew there were rats down here, but I didn't know there were pigs too." I sneered, surveying to men. "Hey Lang, how'd you go from teaching kids about stranger danger to trying to kill them? Make it make sense little man."

One of the figures stepped forward, pulling off his hood. "You'd do best to watch that tongue of yours girl, if you know what's good for you."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to let my fear show. "What do you want, 'cause I doubt killing a couple of kids would go down well anywhere, but especially not in front of an FBI office." I pointed up to where the headquarters lay above our heads. A flicker of uncertainty in Langs eyes had my nerves lessen some, but we were far from safe.

Another man walked up to us. What little I could see of his face was unfamiliar. "My name is Landon, we haven't yet had the pleasure." Irene tensed, and I tried to recall who he was from the list.

"It seems dear Irene recognizes my name, after all, I am the person her father was trying to put behind bars." I flinched back at the venom in his tone.

"He's incapacitated, you saw to that. So just let us go, we haven't done anything." I pleaded, no sarcasm in my words. Something about this man made me uneasy, and I didn't trust him not to be irrational.

Landon smiled like a predator that knows they've outsmarted their prey. That this last bit of the hunt is merely for entertainment; to watch as the prey suffers.

A cold calm settled over me, the aftermath of a realization. For so long I'd been floating; I hadn't want to die -per se- but I hadn't want to live. Not in the way I should. But as I stood there beside my loyal friend, and beside the woman I love, I realized something. They make me want to live; the big travel the world live, the singing in the car with the windows down kind of live.

We needed to get out of here, we needed help. Irene and Nick would find a way to get someone, and this would all be over. If I could just distract these men...

It wasn't the best plan, but I'm not known for my intelligence. I gave Irenes hand two tight squeezes. Then, adrenaline pumping, I released her hand, and took a step towards Landon.

"You don't get to chase us for days, almost kill the best parental figures I've ever had, and then come here and threaten us." I continued stepping closer to him, not looking behind me at my friends.

"You tried to kill good people. You hear me? Helen and Steven were good people!" I feel my eyes begin to burn. "They didn't deserve this, and neither do we so please, just let us go."

Landon scrutinized me for a few moments. His eyes flickered up, past me. This was my chance, so I took it. I leaped forward, launching myself at him. In the blink of an eye, I had my knife out of my pocket at pointed right at his throat.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled at the men who had their guns aimed at my head. I took a deep breath to keep my voice from shaking. "Don't shoot or I'll put this in his neck!"

Deep laughter came from beneath me. "Do it." Landon taunted. "Stab me, right in the neck." He laughed again. "You see? You can't, because you are a child. But unfortunately, you are a child who knows too much." He glanced up at his men unperturbed. "I'm willing to die for my cause... are you?"

He started to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Though, you dying isn't quite up to you, is it?" In a flash, he flipped out of my grasp, gun trained at my chest. Scampering up, I raised my hands in the air, letting my knife clatter to the ground.

Landon sneered at my cowardliness. He began to taunt, but something behind me had his eyes widening.

"Oh you clever child." He shifted his position, so his gun pointed further back. I risked a quick look, and my heart lurched at the sight of Irene and Nick. They were almost there, only seconds from the exit.

A faint click came from Landon. I know what I have to do. A tear trailed down my cheek as I launched myself into the line of fire, right as a loud boom sounded.


	11. Chapter 11

_Someone will remember us, I say, even in another time. -Sappho_

I heard a bang, then a blood-curdling scream, and a fiery pain erupted from somewhere in my stomach. Suddenly everything was happening in slow motion. I was falling backwards onto the cold floor; the rough concrete scraping my back. Irene came into vision, her beautiful face twisted with fear.

"Hey angel." I said, feeling her hot tears splash on my face. I heard her talking, faintly, to someone in the room. It looked like she was yelling at someone, maybe Nick? She looks so gorgeous, I can't believe she loves me.

My body feels weird. I seem to be loosing feeling in my fingers and toes. I remember the burning sensation. Oh... _oh_... I almost smile. I'm dying. 

Fear flows through my veins, but not for me. Irene, she's lost so much. It's not fair. I tried to stand, but I couldn't do more than sit up against the wall. The numbness has spread up my arms and legs. I couldn't feel the pain from the gunshot anymore, just the warmth from the blood. That can't be a good sign.

I looked down at my stomach. Blood is flowing from a hole near my bellybutton. I can feel air rushing inside of me. I laughed quietly at the peculiar feeling.

Irene kneeled down in front of me. She stripped off her jacket and pressed it against the wound. "A final strip tease for a dying girl?! What did I do to get so lucky?" I coughed out a laugh, the sound wet and raspy.

"You're not dying Harley!" Irene grabbed my chin, angling my face towards her, "Do you hear me? You're not fucking dying!" I leaned forward as much as I could, pressing my lips to hers. I could taste the salt from her tears.

"Can I tell you something?" I wheezed. "The first moment I saw you, I thought you were an actual angel." I laughed, and Irene burst into a fresh round of tears. 

"You're so beautiful," I could feel my eyes begin to burn. "You light up every room you enter. I don't think there is a single person who's life hasn't been bettered by you being in it. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I know that you will get through this. I promise."

"Stop, please!" Irene cradled my cheek, "The ambulance is on its way, just hold on for a little bit longer." She took a shaky breath. "We did it Harley, we made it. The FBI are here, they heard the-" She faltered, "-the commotion, and they got Landon, Lang, all of them!"

"You're safe now?" I asked, looking up at her.

"We are safe now. All of us, you just need to stay awake!" Irene pleaded.

"You gotta take care of my mom-" My voice broke, and my vision began to blur. "-She won't understand what happened." I used my last remaining strength to grab Irenes hand, slippery with blood. "Promise, okay?" I look her straight in the eye.

"I promise." Irene sobs, squeezing my hand.

A figure appears from behind her. "Hey asshole." I coughed, and warm, metallic blood trickled down my chin. Nick grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes. An unspoken promise passed through us as Irene sobbed with her head on my chest. 

_You better take care of her._

_I will._

I looked at my friends, my wide eyes filled with fear. “I’m scared.” I admitted, feeling my mouth wobble.

A rough hand grasped mine, “s _helo ted'u od tza'ar_ ," Nick said. " _That you should know no further sorrow_.”

As sense of peace washed over me, and I released a breath. “Thank you,” I whispered.

I felt myself slowly slump to the floor as my vision darkened. My eyelids fluttered, and I found the strength to open them one last time. A figure knelt in front of me, her golden hair flowing down her back. Our hands are interlocked, and she pressed a gentle kiss to my knuckles.

"I see an angel" I proclaimed, and felt my heart sputter out its final beat.

~~~


End file.
